A Lollypop or a Bullet
by Kanade-Chin
Summary: Que les balles soient de sucre ou d'acier, elles blessent. (Voir résumé au début du premier chapitre !) Recueil d'OS en tout genre. Pairing différents selon l'histoire. Les personnages varieront d'une ficiton à l'autre. 1) Comme un homme (Roy-Ed Angst)
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** **Les apprentissages de la vie n'ont aucune valeur si on ne les acquiert pas par la souffrance.**

 **Elle forme notre arsenal et nous forge des remparts infrangibles.**

 **Il arrive parfois que la force de notre esprit soit si tranchante qu'elle pourrait scinder le fer. Notre volonté est notre seule arme face à l'existence, véritable sacerdoce et théâtre des pires crimes.**

 **Cependant, que les balles soient de sucres ou d'aciers, elles blessent.**

 **Bien le bonjour cher(s)/chère(s) lecteur(s)/lectrice(s). Cette rubrique contiendra une petite panoplie d'One-shot et drabble que j'ajouterai selon mon bon vouloir et mes états d'âmes. Trois fictions sont préalablement écrites et je tenterai de les poster à intervalles réguliers. Autrement, je ne peux rien vous promettre quant au rythme de parution des futures histoires potentielles (désolée mais l'inspiration vient inopinément et je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose dont le simple objectif est d'être poster pour combler une quelconque attente). Sinon, merci à ceux qui liront, laisserons une petite trace de leur passages dans les commentaires. A bientôt**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages, tout comme l'univers ne sont pas ma propriété. Inutile de préciser à qui on doit ce superbe travail. Allez, si, pour le fun : HIROMU ARAKAWA !**

 **Characters : Edward Elric, Roy Mustang.**

Comme un homme

La neige s'amoncelait dans les rues ternes de Central, entraînant dans une chute infernale les rares passants suffisamment courageux pour affronter le froid saisissant. L'hiver avait posé sur Amestris son fin manteau blanc, couverture immaculée déposée sur la végétation endormie pour conserver cette dernière intacte jusqu'à l'équinoxe suivant. Seulement, ce nouveau temps contrastant totalement avec la noirceur de l'habituelle capitale, profitait à certains. Qui ? Les enfants, voyons ! Tandis que d'autres se débattaient dans la poudreuse mouvante qui les engloutissait à l'instar de la vase. C'était le cas de môssieur Elric, haut comme trois pommes et lui aussi sous le joug de l'impétueuse jeunesse florissante. Et voilà un jeunot qui ne regardait pas les flocons avec des yeux brillants comme des diamants sertis, émerveillés. Oh que non ! Au contraire, il faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens pestant contre l'instabilité des plaques de verglas, innombrables dans l'artère principale.

Pour la troisième fois son pied ripa. Pour la troisième fois il tomba en arrière. Et quand pour la troisième fois, justement, il dût se rattraper au tronc d'un grand lampadaire, l'alchimiste donna un coup rageur dans la légère flaque gelée, imperceptible mais réelle et perfide. Protestation douloureuse de ses orteils qui essayaient d'échapper à l'inondation de ses chaussures suite au bris de la glace, lui-même causé par un coup trop frénétique du jeune. Nouveau juron –jurons qu'il avait cessé de compter à partir de dix- au contact de l'eau sous son pied de chair. Redémarrage en claudiquant gauchement, la rafale aqueuse ayant enraillé les circuits de sa jambe mécanique. Direction le QG.

Le-Petit-Militaire-Blond-Impotent observa la grande avenue comme si c'était un champ de mines. Un tweester géant mais ô combien dangereux si on ne mettait pas le pied ou il fallait. Ainsi, il sonda l'interminable route qui le séparait de son but. Un véritable parcours du combattant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'une de chair, l'une de fer, Edward avança d'un pas prudent dans le grand boulevard. Mer de glace ayant dévoré bien trop de naufragés égarés tels que lui.

Les maintes chutes, les longues minutes de boiterie et le froid ne suffirent pas à dissuader le Fullmetal de réaliser son unique préoccupation du moment et ce fut avec un soulagement apparent qu'il se réfugia dans le hall vide et plus chaleureux de son lieu de travail. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait autant de plaisir à rentrer au QG, sa gorge aurait déployé un rire encore jamais entendu depuis des années. Trempé et avançant lentement à cause de sa patte folle, il s'introduisit dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Lassé, le Colonel Mustang –qu'il était fier d'être appelé ainsi !- le scruta de ses yeux onyx. Sans s'incommoder de la tâche difficile qu'était de frapper à la porte, Ed était rentré en trombe, pestiférant contre tout ce qui bougeait. De plus, avare de politesse, il avait rejoint le bureau du plus âgé pour lui jeter une enveloppe humide au visage.

Toquer à la porte te serait trop demandé ? Soupira l'aîné.

Toquer à la porte d'un mort, vous avez déjà vu ça ? Vu l'heure je pensais que vous étiez en train de vous brosser les dents mais je vois que vous vous êtes levé tôt, railla le blondinet au tac au tac.

Bref, grommela Mustang.

Oui, comme vous le dîtes si bien, « bref », pour une fois je vais en votre sens, voici mon rapport. Merci. Au revoir.

Avant de tourner les talons, Edward désigna l'enveloppe souillée. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et Roy eût toute la surprise du monde en trouvant une cinquantaine de feuilles vierges si ce n'étaient les petits « RAS » qui polluaient ci et là les fiches incolores.

Tes rapports sont toujours très constructifs Fullmetal ! Au moins on ne s'endort pas dessus, constata l'homme.

Devrai-je donc me présenter la fois suivante –s'il y en a une- en clamant le nombre de morts que j'ai fait ? répliqua placidement ledit Fullmetal sans se retourner.

Roy, le colonel, avait expérimenté un séjour à Ishvaal durant la rébellion de l'Est. Il était vrai que la guerre n'avait rien d'un pique-nique. Les traces laissées sur son passage témoignaient d'une violence sans précédent, si ce n'était le massacre d'Ishaval qui était facilement comparable. La gouverne du nouveau Führer fut baptisée dans le sang, feu d'artifice écarlate où les poussières incandescentes représentaient les vies perdues. Edward Elric en avait fait les frais à son tour, pas plus tard que ce mois-ci, à Lior où la guerre sévissait, toujours plus importante.

En outre, tu viens de me donner la définition d'un « rapport militaire pour belligérants » donc OUI ! lui expliqua le brun doucement comme pour ne pas brusquer la petite bête craintive.

Bête qui sortit les crocs. Il l'apaisa par une question. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Et bien non, rien ne va. C'était ce qu'Ed voulait répondre mais il s'abstint, plus diplomate pour une fois et acquiesça.

Ouais… Ouais ça va. C'est juste… tout ça, souffla-t-il avec douleur en faisant face à son supérieur.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, une vague de réminiscences amères remontant dans sa gorge. Des images de guerre.

Roy avait parfaitement compris à quoi faisait allusion son subordonné et s'autorisa à lui donner quelques conseils avisés, par expérience :

Je ne peux pas te dire d'oublier mais en revanche essaie au moins de passer au-dessus ça.

Et vous alors ? Vous me donnez des leçons mais vous stagnez au même point depuis des années, rétorqua le blondinet le regard mauvais.

Méfiance dans ses grands yeux dorés… le Flamme soupira.

Quand arrêteras-tu de mordre toutes les mains qui te sont tendues ? Pour ma part, ce que j'ai fait à Ishvaal est impardonnable et je me dois de ne pas l'oublier. Par contre, tel que je te connais, je sais que tu n'es responsable de rien, que tu as tenté de restreindre le cercle de tes victimes. Je me trompe ? devina-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que le blond baisse la tête, réfute sa dernière question, mais certainement pas à ce que le poing de métal de son vis-à-vis s'abatte sur son bureau, le faisant trembler comme une feuille sur son rameau en automne.

En cet instant, une vague immaitrisable de colère s'emparait de l'insubmersible Edward.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me dire ce dont je suis responsable ou non ! Vous n'y était pas, vous ne savez pas ! Si je n'avais pas descendu leur prophète, si je m'en étais tenu à mon objectif, si je n'avais pas joué les héros, jamais cette bataille n'aurait eu lieu.

Sa voix se brisa en mille éclats de vibrations mal maîtrisées, trahissant un sanglot tout aussi mal dissimulé. Sa voix se brisa ainsi que du pot en verre qui avait roulé du desk du Flamme pour s'écraser sans un rebond sur le tapis pourpré du théâtre de leurs joutes verbales. Sa voix se brisa tellement que le blond préféra faire volte-face pour ne pas laisser paraître sa détresse. Celle-ci, cependant, haute et brillante dans le ciel obscur de ses souvenirs, envoyait des signaux d'alerte. Signaux qu'Ed tentait tant bien que mal d'occulter avec une attitude suffisante, un sourire goguenard. Un voile sombre afin de dissimuler l'écrasante vérité. Le Fullmetal voulait à tout prix chasser la pitié peinte sur le visage des autres. Raté. Ce « bâtard de colonel »-comme Ed aimait bien l'appeler- arborait ce même regard peiné comme à chaque fois que son subordonné n'affichait pas son sourire arrogant.

Bien sûr, un Fullmetal sans rictus railleur n'était plus un Fullmetal ! Ben Alors, qu'a-t-il le petit Elric ? Pourquoi ne sourit-il plus ?

« Arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant que lorsque ça vous arrange », songeait alors ledit « petit Elric ».

Un coup adulte au couteau, un coup jeunot au biberon. Un coup à se pendre, oui !

Trop petit pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux. Alors pourquoi toutes ces responsabilités sur son dos juvénile ?

Trop sérieux pour faire le jeu des grands. Alors pourquoi combattait-il là-bas, sur le front ?

Assez grand pour affronter la vie. Alors pourquoi a-t-il une saveur étrange et peu ragoutante de l'existence.

Trop petit pour être malheureux. Alors pourquoi ses larmes intérieures ne cessaient-elles pas de couler ?

Le Général puissant qui ordonne de sa voix tonitruante :

Tiens Fullmetal –nom bien austère qui ne le définit pas vraiment- va donc au combat, vaillant et fort comme un homme. Comme un HOMME. Tuer ces pauvres gens. Mais –car quand on est enfant il y a toujours un MAIS- Ne touche pas aux armes, tu es trop jeune. Pas touche aux armes –deux fois au cas où le bébé n'aurait pas saisi-. Elles sont tranchantes, elles sont brûlantes et elles blessent.

Et voilà ce qu'il pensait alors : Ah, adultes candides et lésinés, moi, enfant des chemins sinueux, je connais des lames plus tranchantes que vos baïonnettes, des balles qui figent dans les cœurs des cratères brûlants qu'on ne peut panser, des bombes qui écartèlent nos âmes mieux que vos grenades qui écartèlent un corps.

Ces armes, mesdames et messieurs les Doyens de l'Existence, constituent l'arsenal de la vie. Mais les armes de la Vie, elles, ne blessent pas.

Elles tuent.

 **Alors ? Une suite ?**


	2. Le Cadeau Empoisonné

**Hello ! Je ne vais pas vous le cacher mais j'ai été assez surprise et nvrée de voir que ce premier One-Shot a fait chou blanc. Je ne m'attendais certes pas à un grand succès étant donné que je suis novice dans ce domaine.**

 **Raison de plus pour vous réclamer votre avis. Des conseils, surtout. Car bien que j'en lise beaucoup j'ai vraiment trop peu d'expérience à ce niveau-là.**

 **Je réprouve les auteurs qui quémandent des commentaires ou des suivis dans leur fiction mais je dois dire que vos reviews sont toujours accueillis avec joie même s'il s'agit de la plus navrante des critiques.**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça et vous laisse avec le second OS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Le cadeau empoisonné :**

 _La vie est une longue histoire. Mais un mauvais chapitre ne signifie pas nécessairement la fin du livre._

\- Pardonne-moi Riza. Essaie de me comprendre, je ne suis pas assez fleur-bleue pour croire que notre amour va durer, même à distance, plaida Jean de l'autre bout du fil.

\- Jean, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant, martelai-je, hors de moi.

\- Désolé Riza, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, avoua-t-il d'un ton cassant. Nous sommes trop loin à présent.

\- Briggs n'est pas si loin de Central, répliquai-je sèchement, sachant pertinemment que j'avais tort.

\- S'il te plaît, excuse-moi… Mais c'est terminé…

\- Attends, ne raccroche pas espèce d'âne ! M'écriai-je, en vain.

Seule la sonnerie stridente me répondit, à l'instar d'un glas annonçant le mort de notre relation. Je n'en étais pas bien sûre, mais sur le coup, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait jetée. Je me suis sentie pathétique, vulnérable face à la douleur qui me rongeait les sangs et consumait tout sentiment agréable.

Je laissai ma main retomber mollement sur mes genoux tremblants, ravagée, laminée de l'intérieur. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il eût l'audace de faire cela. Au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, il m'avait abandonnée. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes amères et je les chassai du revers de la main. Hors de question que je pleurasse pour cette enflure ! Tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me convaincre de cela tout en retenant mes sanglots avec plus ou moins de difficulté, une voix murmura à mon oreille.

\- Je crois que tu t'es fait plaquer !

Je me retournai vivement et m'empourprai. La personne qui venait de parler était un homme approchant la trentaine, à peine plus âgé que moi. Il arborait un sourire narquois, qui fendait de manière craquante son visage pâle encadrait de cheveux noirs de jais, à l'instar de ses yeux semblables à deux onyx purs. Il me dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres, de quoi m'intimider quand même.

\- D… De quoi je me mêle ? Balbutiai-je en détournant le regard, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant-délit de ce que j'appelais un râteau. Un râteau à douze dents. En pleine face. Incrusté sur mon front !

Il pouffa et prit place sur le banc, à ma droite. Il était sans gêne celui-là.

\- Comme dit le proverbe, loin des yeux, loin du cœur, récita-t-il en m'ignorant royalement. Infidélité ?

\- Mutation, rectifiai-je, comprenant qu'il me demandait les raisons de notre rupture.

\- Je vois… C'est triste, lança-t-il sans paraître plus affecté que cela.

J'allais rétorquer, dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de lui, quand il me tendit la main. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une sucette, luisant dans son papier d'emballage comme une perle de culture. Je le regardai, incrédule, tandis qu'il me la fourrait entre les mains et ne me laissant pas le temps de faire la moindre objection.

\- Cadeau. Venge-toi avec ceci, me recommanda-t-il en mettant les bras derrière sa tête.

Je crus un moment qu'il se moquait de moi, mais son air était on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Je consultai la friandise de plus près dans un état d'hébétude totale. Pomme verte. Mon parfum favori. Je secouai la tête en songeant que le moment n'était pas propice à penser à cela.

\- Je le tuerai avec le bâtonnet, c'est ça ? Ironisai-je en la faisant tourner entre mes doigts.

Il haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire. Un rire clair, aussi doux qu'une caresse de plume et aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon.

\- Non, tu la manges, dit-il sur un ton d'évidence. C'est une balle en sucre, moins dangereuse que les balles d'acier.

Sur ces propos énigmatiques, il se leva et au même moment, quelqu'un apostropha le garçon du bout du parc.

\- Je dois y aller, à bientôt, me salua-t-il d'un signe de la main.

Il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches et un sourire goguenard pendu à ses fines lèvres. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il eut rejoint son groupe d'amis qui semblait l'attendre. Il leur dit quelque chose, se tourna vers moi, une répartie espiègle dans le regard et, contre toute attente, il pouffa, saisi d'un élan d'hilarité.

Je contemplai la sucette, percutant enfin sur sa signification. Un cadeau qui voulait dire « Tiens, j'ai pitié de toi… ».

Haineuse et penaude, j'enfouis se présent empoisonné dans ma poche et pris la direction de chez moi. Au final, je décidai d'ouvrir le bonbon et le croquai d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Le son du sucre qui craquait fut semblable à la détonation d'un fusil. Ça soulageait.

Un véritable cri de guerre.

OWARI

 **Voilà merci de votre passage !**


	3. Juste pour elle

_**Me sens seule les gens, sincèrement ! Non je plaisante, qui sait peut-être aurais-je un jour des gens qui viendront s'égarer ici.**_

 _ **Merci si certains lisent, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise. Un peu un nid à déprime je l'avoue mais j'en avais besoin ! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine !**_

 _ **Juste pour elle.**_

 _La vie est une longue histoire. Mais un mauvais chapitre ne signifie pas nécessairement la fin du livre._

 _Mes yeux ne seront jamais taris. Je pensais pouvoir effacer les maux et les mots de l'histoire de cette vie par mes larmes, faire baver l'encre pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien de lisible. Pour oublier. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais éperdument amoureux. Amoureux de la seule fille que mes sentiments ne pouvaient atteindre._

 _Car il y avait mon frère,_

 _Puis une bombe,_

 _Je n'ai rien vu venir._

 _Nous avons toujours été ensembles. De notre naissance jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où je vous écris ces mots. J'étais le plus jeune, le moins débrouillard et le plus protégé. Le plus calme aussi, peut-être parce que j'étais moins aguerri. J'étais bien. J'étais heureux. Son sourire divin avait le même effet sur mon cœur que les rayons de soleil d'un été sans orage. Winry. Winry. Winry. Ce nom déchire ma bouche à l'instar du sucre acide des friandises qu'on volait chez le marchand à nos heures perdues. Un délicieux goût de vitalité, d'amour et de joie. Pourtant, ses rires, ses sourires, ses cris et ses larmes ne m'était jamais destiné. Elle ne riait et ne pleurait que pour l'être que j'aimais autant que je réprouvais. Mon grand frère. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque ce sentiment qui me tiraillait le ventre, comme si des milliards de poignards tentaient de fendre la chair de mon âme et de briser l'espoir d'une idylle incroyable, comme dans les romans de maman._

 _Dis-moi Edward, pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu ma souffrance d'apercevoir chaque jour le gouffre qui me séparait d'elle s'élargir ? Je pouvais toujours sauter pour atterrir de l'autre côté. Mais ta simple existence m'en empêchait et entravait chacun de mes pas. Alors j'ai souhaité. J'ai souhaité que tu disparaisses un temps… Et cela a bien failli se produire._

 _C'était à l'époque où nous entrions tout juste dans l'adolescence et où je commençais à comprendre la nature de mes sentiments, pour toi et pour elle. Depuis la mort de maman, tu t'étais plongé corps et âme dans tes études, t'oubliant presque. Nous avions moins de valeur à tes yeux. Ton regard fier se posait de plus en plus rarement sur moi. Tu n'as rien dit quand Winry est arrivée avec un joli carré plongeant qui lui allait pourtant à ravir. Et toutefois, elle continuait de t'aimer. Tu dormais peu, tu étais souvent malade et j'ai su. Le jour où tu t'es effondré en classe pantelant et étouffant. Tu allais mourir. J'en étais persuadé et mon cœur s'y était préparé._

 _Les médecins ont été formels. Cancer. Des poumons. Comment ? Cela ne s'explique pas. Pourquoi ? Dieu ne rendrait pas ses brebis malades au profit d'une autre. J'ai vu tout mon monde s'effondrer à compter de ce jour, horrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Winry était désarçonnée. Je voulais l'enlacer mais la seule étreinte qu'elle reçut, fut la tienne, maladroite et désespérée. Semaines après semaines je vivais dans la crainte de te voir t'éteindre, comme Maman. Il n'en fut rien jusqu'au premier grand accident qui m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose de terrible. Mes véritables pensées._

 _Je tenais les doigts de Winry entre les miens tandis que nous attendions des nouvelles de toi. Une crise, la première et l'une des dernières m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je la voyais, ange blond aux yeux océans noyé de pluie, sanglotant silencieusement sur mon épaule tendue. J'avais si mal de la voir autant bouleversée. Si mal vis-à-vis de mon espérance que j'essayais de faire taire. L'espérance que nous ne soyons que deux pour toujours._

 _En mémoire de notre défunte Maman, je m'interdisais de tenir ce genre de discours où ne serait-ce que d'y songer. Je me suis retrouvé à prier pour que Dieu te sortes de là. C'était simple au début mais à mesure du temps j'avais plus de mal à penser davantage à ton bonheur qu'au mien._

 _Deux jours plus tard, nous sommes venus te voir. Fidèle à toi-même tu souriais, tenant entre tes mains pâles et abimés par les perfusions des pages et des pages manuscrites. Désolé de ne pas être poète Winry. Désolé de ne pas t'offrir de vers et de musiques comme lui. Désolé d'être moi et de te donner seulement ce que je suis capable de produire de manière illimitée et gratuite. De l'amour._

 _Oh oui Ed ton sourire a réchauffé le cœur de Winry, mais pas le mien. Je me suis senti casser en deux lorsque j'ai aperçu ton visage illuminé malgré ta douleur. Winry disait que tu ressemblais à un ange comme ça et t'avait serré dans ses bras tremblants. Je suis resté en retrait. Simulacre fait de faux sourires douloureux. Te voir là, sur ce lit d'hôpital était douloureux. Mais pas plus que de te savoir toujours en vie._

 _Vous me trouvez cruel n'est-ce pas ? C'est le cas, je vous l'avoue. Ne suis-je pas humain cependant ? N'est-ce pas humain d'avoir de tels sentiments à l'égard de son propre frère que vous aimez tant ? Quand on m'a dit que tu vivais toujours, mon être s'est vidé. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En vous voyant tous les deux l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte des plus grotesques je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de songer qu'aussi longtemps tu vivrais, Winry resterait une étoile au même titre que les autres : inaccessible._

 _Les années passaient lentement, trois ans… cinq ans et tu ne t'abîmais toujours pas, gardant la tête hors de l'eau autant que tu le pouvais. Malgré les traitements qui t'affaiblissaient, malgré la canule qui te permettait de respirer, tu cherchais toujours une issue pour t'échapper. Et vivre. Chaque jour tu souriais niaisement, nous offrant un parfait portrait du type valeureux qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui._

 _Moi, j'espérais. Il était de plus en plus difficile dans mes prières de demander à Dieu de ne pas te rappeler à lui. Lui seul, pourtant, savait à quel point je redoublais d'efforts pour ne pas me montrer égoïste. Je m'imaginais une vie sans toi, où je serais seul, sans plus aucune famille… J'aurais Winry et… Elle serait malheureuse de ton absence donc je la consolerais et elle m'en remercierait. Je deviendrais son confident au détriment de ma propre douleur et alors peut-être que nous… NON ! Voilà ce qu'il se produisait dès lors que je m'abandonnais à cette supplique. Réconforter la belle pour la voir lentement tomber entre mes bras… Reculer pour mieux sauter. C'était impardonnable._

 _Et pourtant je suis là. Debout devant ma chaise en fer forgé et engoncé dans un smoking flambant neuf à vous regarder marcher, faisant fi de ta faiblesse, vers l'autel dressé au fond de l'église. Tu vis. Toujours tu vis ! Passion de la vie ? Menteur tu n'aimais pas suffisamment la vie à en mourir ! Mais… Passion amoureuse ? Sois maudite ! Sois maudite passion traitresse qui sous son voile d'argent et de lumière camoufle la détresse ! Le malheur de l'un fait le bonheur de l'autre. Je devrais être heureux pour elle. J'en suis incapable. Toi, Dieu si miséricordieux, louangé par les heureux, vilipendé pas les miséreux, pourquoi as-tu satisfait le désir d'un être qui ne croyait pas en toi ?_

 _Tu t'es battu contre ta maladie. Je me suis battu pour ta maladie. Je sers les poings tandis que résonne le_ « oui » _fatidique qui scelle votre destin._

 _Ainsi, chacun de nous s'est battu. Chacun de notre côté on a lutté. Sacrifices ? Oui. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Pour qui ? Pour elle._

 _Juste pour elle._


End file.
